


Transcendent Conjunction

by brinechugger



Category: Gravity Falls, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Witcher crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinechugger/pseuds/brinechugger
Summary: A weakened demon and dying witcher form an unlikely alliance.





	Transcendent Conjunction

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are currently absorbed in the works of the Witcher series and don't want anything spoiled, you shouldn't have to worry here. If I do write anything spoilery, I'll say so in the pre-notes.
> 
> For those who know nothing about the Witcher series, I'll write notes at the end for Witcher-specific references.

“I’ve even learned to put objects through portals without touching them, Geralt!” exclaimed Ciri.

They had been on the road only one day since they accepted this contract. A snooty noble wanted the homely look of a hunter without putting the effort into it. Originally, he wanted the head of a dragon to overlook his living room–when Ciri butted in. While explaining to him how practically impossible it would be to collect one, she talked him down in scope while keeping a dragon’s head’s price. He wondered where she learned that in her travels.

“So, what?” Geralt asked.” You just point at something and make it disappear? _Abracadabra?_ ”

“Sure, if I were in one of Dandelion’s ballads.”

A warm smile betrayed Geralt’s face. Ciri looked off into the dense forest around them.

“It’s more… instinctive. And I’m not able to fully control it yet. I can make things disappear–getting them to come back is something else altogether.”

Geralt nodded knowingly despite knowing nothing about it.

A silence fell as their horses trotted forward, both fixated on the trail ahead and keeping alert for anything.

––––––––––

Darkness. No… blackness? Emptiness? Alcor revels at the chance to attack even the simplest of challenges: how to describe the current state of the universe.

“Void” seems to fit.

Drifting among the void of what used to be his universe, Alcor once again reflects on his time spent with so many sentients: friends, family, Mizars… and even some enemies.

It has been an immeasurably long time since the last proton decayed–he thinks, anyway. What is time without space?

In his reverie, he looks everywhere in particular. 

He is s̵o̢… B̡̤͎̘̤̫̱̒͑̑ͩͤ̚Oͥ͆͆̋̃̍ͫ͏͏͙̜͉̯̼̙͓R̺̲͖̗͙̪̠̀ͬ́͋͟Ȩ͚͚͙̳̭̟̃͋̇̍̆͂̔̒D̴̝̟̖̟̜̤͛̂.

He… could stand to have a little c̢ha͞҉o̷͏͟s in his life.

––––––––––

Ciri broke the silence first.

“Are you really thinking of settling down? I thought you’d be chasing excitement well into your later years.”

Geralt pondered. “I’m still not sure,” he said, after a moment. “Vesemir liked to say that no witcher died in their own bed. Not saying I’m going to be the first, but I could stand a little less uncertainty in my life. This last winter I’ve spent in Toussaint has been… different. In a good way. I–”

Geralt stopped suddenly. Before Ciri could ask Geralt shoved her hard, and as she looked towards him she saw the blur of a bolt from a crossbow fly past her face.

In one fluid motion, using the momentum from pushing Ciri, Geralt twisted toward her and rolled backward off his horse, dodging a second bolt. Mid-roll, he pulled his steel sword off his back before landing on his feet. Ciri quickly rallied and followed through with her new-found momentum, less-than-gracefully mirroring Geralt. It would have been better if she knew it was coming, she thought to herself. At least they practiced this to death.

The horses stood confused while the two witchers ran forward into formation: Geralt in front, actively maintaining Quen to kite aggressors, with Ciri behind to scout and tag.

The ambush was now in full swing, with three mercenaries–no, mercenaries turned bandits–charging them in reverse-triangle formation, armed with swords. Geralt moved toward the left, Ciri right–and charged towards the incoming bandits. In a spectacular display of sparks and a small magical burst Geralt rammed a bandit with his shield, breaking it and knocking the bandit onto his back. Geralt followed through by plunging the tip of his sword into the bandit’s neck, going deep until he hit a rock in the ground.

Ciri’s target flew into a rage seeing their associate die and brought their sword above to bring down in a crushing blow, but Ciri was too quick. She made a pirouette to her right, aimed her sword, and performed a well-practiced slash at her assailant’s neck. The bandit’s head spun twice during its fall to the ground.

––––––––––

E͏noug̶͟h̴͠ ͘o̶f̕͘ ̶̕t͝҉h̵is, he decided, as if the void would disagree with him. No sense sitting around waiting for something to happen. Time (d̷̷oęş͜n͟'̶̧͢t ̨ȩ͞x͜i͏şt҉̵) to do something about this.

Closing his eyes and cupping his hands, he concentrates. Reaching deep into his soul, his p͞ow̕͞e͠r̨, he pours his essence into a singularity between his palms. In a rush, he remembers in great detail his entire life, backwards to when it was just Mabel and him. All the years, the deals, the fights, the laughs, the crying, the excitement, the boredom, all flashed in an instant.

He looked down between his hands. For a singularity, this seemed kind of… big. Or small? Oh well. ( _It’s big._ ) supplied his omniscience.

Letting go, and for a few moments, he observed his singularity frozen in the void. Mabel should be here to see this. If not while living, at least by modified reference.

Drawing his arms apart to strike the singularity, he pauses for a moment before screaming

 

I̼̬̙̠̥͐ͮͅ ̩͍͖̿ͤ͒A͍̻̜̗͓̫̽M̘̳̱͇ͯ͗ ̮̻͉̮̺͙͙ͪͪ́̈̃T͓͓̥̮̻̯̥̺̣̏ͩͫͧͥͭ̃H͍͙̦̳̤̝̰̣̞͛ͧ̒̽ͦ̌͑E͇͈̙̘̳̖̱͎ͩ̂ ͚̰͉͓̗̻̟̔͛͐̾ͫͅG̰̘̲̭̣͍̟̥̀̊̓͋͊̆̏ͤO̹̫̰̟͊̎͊͐ͣD͉̠̭͓̞̫̺͙͇͋̊͛̑̓ͣ̔ ͕̠̟̳̯̖̄ͅO̯̖ͭ͆́ͪF͎͖̭̳̤̼̎ͪ̆̌͌̊̊ͅ ͓̰̯ͭ͒ͮ͋C͇̙͋ͤͤO̘̮̻͈̳̳ͥ̆ͅN͙̜̺̭̓͑͊̈́̆͋ͩ̅̚S̗̱̰͈̱̜̓̍͑T͚͎̬̭̼̜͙̩̎ͮ͛̀͋R̝̱̙̘ͪ͒ͅỦ̩̳ͬC̜̖̪̪̍ͩ͗̅̔̈́ͩ̚Ț̳̻̥̤͖̟͉͕ͯ͊I̩̙̣̒ͤ̽̎̈́O̳͔̜ͯ̐ͣ̔̎̃ͮ̐̆Ṉ̠͉͈̥̰ͭͯͪͣͅ!̗̭̼̣̎͛ͫ͂͌͆̚!̘̱̯̻̙̥̣͙͋ͪ̋̈́̇̿̇!̳̙̻̙͖̱̻̳ͯ́ͬͪ̾̃̓ͯ!̩̬̗͆̃ͣ̈̃ͣ͐

 

And brings his hands together forcefully, smashing the singularity, causing a second Big Bang. 

After spending so much energy and being unprepared for the astronomical forces, watching the rapid expansion of his new universe, Alcor is knocked unconscious.

––––––––––

Geralt looked to the remaining bandit, raising his left hand to cast another sign and Ciri watched in shock as a bolt plunged its way beyond Geralt’s hand, wrist, and into his forearm.

It was now Ciri’s turn to fly into a rage, teleporting behind the marksman who skewered Geralt’s limb. As she materialized, she set most of her blade inside the marksman’s spine. Planting her foot on his lower back she kicked him forward while pulling her sword, ripping it out of his back. She looked up and spotted the other marksman – who now fired another bolt at Geralt. Watching the bolt fly towards him, in a rage and against her better judgement, she wished Geralt away– _anywhere! Anywhere but here!_ – and blinked.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the bandit who was swinging at Geralt fall to the ground with a bolt in his chest, and the marksman cried out.

The marksman paled at the sight of Ciri and dropped his crossbow, having no more bolts to loose. Ciri, still furious, wasted no time teleporting the man’s heart to the ground in front of him. Dying and in shock, he watched as Ciri stomped his heart, brought her leg up, and kicked into his face before his vision went black and he joined his fallen brothers in arms.

––––––––––

Alcor woke, peacefully. While wondering how long he was out ( _16 billion, 352 million, 429 hundred thousand, 249 hundred Earth years; 21 hours, 10 minutes, 11, 12, 13… Earth seconds_ ) he flexed his power.

He hummed in acknowledgement. He hasn’t been this weak since the Transcendence itself—WHOOSH—and what the hell was that?

Turning around to look, he sees it’s already gone—but it left behind a visible trail of light, fading rapidly.

Like a poverty-stricken cat seeing a plump mouse for the first time in weeks, he tore off in pursuit of this ex̨c̷i̴ting͟ d̨evel̶op̧m̕ent̨ among the starry sky.

He didn’t know it at the time, but for a brief approximate 200 years after that, viewable from that approximate spot in space, some stars would align to form a serving utensil—12 years in, a robust shooting star would be ensnared by the gravity from part of its “handle.” In time the constellation would drift, but the shooting star never left its partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A witcher is a monster hunter. Collected as young human boys, they undergo magical mutations and rigorous training well into human adulthood to turn them into monster-killing machines (if they survive), as a service to the general populace to keep the human race alive. They are infertile, resistant to disease and poisons, and can use some basic magic.  
> \- Geralt is a classically trained, tried-and-true Witcher, whose mutations did not affect his emotions as well as other witchers before him.  
> \- Geralt is the adoptive father of Ciri.  
> \- Quen is one of the basic "signs" of magic Witchers are trained to cast. It raises a weak magical force field around the caster that often breaks with a few hits.  
> \- Ciri is trained in weapon-fighting like Witchers, but not in their magic, and did not undergo magical mutations. Instead, she inherited "Elder Blood" which grants its carrier a limited degree of control over time and space.
> 
> Zalgo text:
> 
> He is so... BORED
> 
> ...have a little chaos in his life.
> 
> Enough of this, he decided, as if the void...
> 
> Time (doesn't exist) to do...
> 
> ...soul, his power, he pours...
> 
> I AM THE GOD OF CONSTRUCTION!!!!
> 
> ...pursuit of this exciting development among the...


End file.
